


Little Bear

by honeybeesandapplepie



Series: Little Bear verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesandapplepie/pseuds/honeybeesandapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bath time is always difficult, even with an angel to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bear

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are not necessarily in order. It will most likely jump around a lot. Sorry.

Dean could hear the high pitched giggles coming from the master bedroom. He immediately got down on all fours and started to crawl towards the open door at the end of the hallway. It was a routine he was familiar with. He repeated it almost every night during bath time. Dean let loose a short growl and started speak in a gravelly tone that even Cas would be proud of.  
“Where’s my little bear?” Dean said as he opened the door and entered their bedroom. “He can’t be behind this door.” Almost immediately he spotted Johnny’s small form curled underneath the blankets. He chose the same hiding place every night.  
“Is he under the bed?” Dean wonders aloud as he lunges forward to lift the bed skirt. He lets out a little growl as he moves away. “No. No, little bear under there.” The corners of his lips lift and turn into a blinding smile when he hears the little boy’s giggles. Dean crawls towards the corner of the room and once again he lunges, this time moving behind the curtains.  
“Nope, little bear isn’t over here either. Well, I guess if I can’t find him then he won’t be getting any ice cream tomorrow.”

Immediately the giggles stop and his son pops out from beneath the blankets. “Here I am Daddy! I’m right here! Do I get ice cream now?” Johnny asks. He gives Dean what could only be described as puppy dog eyes, and Dean knows exactly where he learned that from. Uncle Sammy would be getting an earful the next time he visited. Dean laughs as he grabs his son and tosses him to the middle of the bed, tickling the toddler as he does.

“I don’t know. You weren’t a very nice little bear were you? Hiding from Daddy again during bath time?” The boy’s peals of laughter ring through the house and draw Castiel away from the dishes and to his and Dean’s bedroom.

“Papa! Papa! Help me!” Johnny manages to gasp between bouts of laughter.

“Sorry little lamb, you brought this on yourself.” Castiel says as he joins Dean in tickling their son, attacking Johnny's feet vigorously. 

“Papa! Daddy! Stop. I have to go pee!” Johnny squeals through his laughter. The two hunters immediately stop.

“Alright, now go get ready for your bath. Daddy will be there in a minute.” Castiel says, gathering their son up and giving him one last tickle to get him moving. Once Johnny is well on his way towards the bathroom, Castiel turns toward Dean. He grabs the hunter by the collar of his shirt and yanks him forward for a solid kiss. They break apart quickly, not wanting Johnny to walk back in on their private time. Well as much private time as parents can get.

“Now go give Johnny a quick bath and put him to sleep. I have a surprise for you tonight.” Castiel says.

“Really? What kind of surprise?”

“You will just have to wait and see.” Castiel says with a smirk as he walks out of the room and back towards the kitchen.

Let’s just say that bath time was a little rushed that night.


End file.
